In the ranching of cattle, it is often desirable to set up temporary pens to confine the cattle. Generally these pens are formed from separate fence panels which are then connected together to form a pen structure. Each panel generally comprises a pair of spaced vertical end posts and a plurality of horizontal cross rails. Each of the posts carries a part of a connector element for connecting that end post to the end pest of a next adjacent panel. In many cases the connector comprises a vertical tubular portion which aligns with a corresponding tubular portion on the end post of the next adjacent panel for a simple rigid pin to be inserted through the aligned tubular portions to hold them in place against movement of one end post transversely relative to the next. In many cases one post has one such tubular element and the post of the next adjacent panel has two such tubular elements spaced apart to receive the first therebetween. The panel includes two such coupling elements one at the top and one at the bottom so that the posts are held parallel. The fence panels are then supported in vertical position by the cooperation with the next adjacent fence panel which is generally turned at fight angles. In some cases the fence panel is connected to only one adjacent panel. In other cases multiple connector arrangements are provided for connecting together the end posts of three panels arranged mutually at right angles. This allows a second pen to be formed adjacent the first pen with one of the panels acting as a dividing panel between the pens.
Generally the posts are formed from tubular metal either of square or circular cross section and a horizontal cross rails are formed from similar material either welded to the posts or in some cases formed by bending the post at the top comer to integrally form the horizontal top rail.
The penning thus formed is generally used for cattle which when kept on free range are often fractious and determined to escape from the confinement. An animal thus weighing between 600 and 2,000 pounds if alarmed or wishing to escape can cause a severe impact with the fence panel either deliberately or because of the state of alarm.
Fence panels of this general type are strong and resistant to damage. However the main cause for failure of such panels is due to damage resulting from impacts with the animal. The fence panel thus must be replaced many times more frequently than would be the case simply if the fence panel deteriorated due to corrosion or other minor damage.